Meteor Shower
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: "Aku dulu punya teman," Kise memulai ceritanya dengan duduk di sebuah bangku taman, dengan hembusan angin malam yang menerpanya, dengan lelaki asing berkulit tan dan permainan gitarnya, dengan kenangan akan orang yang dicintainya, dengan bintang-bintang yang terus saja berjatuhan, dan dengan beribu harapan yang ingin dicapainya. - AoKise.


_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on.*_

_._

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. *My Heart Will Go On © Celine Dion. Arigatou (Ending Ookiku Furikabutte season 1) © Sunset Swish**

**Warning: OOC, yah semoga info astronominya ga salah orz, betaed, semi-songfic, dll.**

**Merespon celeng Meshi-chan yang AoKise angst. Yah meski jatuhnya cuma hurt/comfort… #pluk**

**Makasih buat Nyasar-tan yang udah betain! XD #huggie Dan antichthon yang sudah merekomendasikan My Heart Will Go On.. **dan membuat saya terbayang wajah Aomine nyanyiin ini buat Kise orz

**Dan kamu yang membaca!**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

.

.

.

Kise menghela napasnya.

Hari ini ia tidak ada latihan basket, jadi ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan _modelling_-nya sedikit lebih cepat. _Sedikit _lebih cepat, meski ia tetap selesai bekerja pada malam hari.

Namun ia tidak sedikitpun menampakkan wajah kecapaian, justru ia masih tersenyum berseri-seri, seakan rasa capai itu tidak ada pengaruhnya. Hidup sebagai model membuatnya harus terbiasa untuk tidak mengeluh dan selalu tampil prima dalam kondisi apapun.

Setelah meminta izin pada managernya untuk pamit terlebih dahulu, Kise memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Dingin angin malam musim dingin yang dirasakan akan mampu membuatnya tidak suntuk lagi—setelah seharian bekerja.

Kise lalu duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang sudah lumayan reot dimakan waktu. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di sana, lalu melihat gemerlapnya langit malam. Langit malam terlihat sangat jelas, karena polusi cahaya baik dari bulan maupun dari kota tidak begitu banyak. Kise bahkan bisa melihat segitiga musim dingin di sini.

Ya. Percaya atau tidak, Kise bisa membaca beberapa rasi bintang dan mengetahui letak benda langit.

Tak lama kemudian, Kise merasakan _handphone _kuningnya bergetar. Dengan terburu-buru, ia segera meraih ponselnya dan segera melihat pesan singkat yang entah dikirim siapa.

'_New Message from Midorimacchi!-ssu'_

_From: Midori_nanodayo xxxdotcom_

_Subject: (none)_

_Hari ini akan ada _meteor shower_, segera siapkan permohonan-permohonanmu. Aku mengirimi ini bukan karena aku peduli, nanodayo!_

Kise tersenyum gemas melihat isi pesan mantan rekannya itu. Midorimacchi memang unyu-ssu!

Kise mendadak semangat sendiri. Ada banyak sekali hal-hal yang ia inginkan hingga satu lembar kertas A3 saja mungkin tidak cukup. Kise jadi tidak sabar ingin segera melihat hujan meteor yang dibilang Midorima.

Tapi…

… Kise sadar kalau ada satu permohonannya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terwujud, sekeras apapun ia memohon.

_Krieeet…_ Tiba-tiba bangku taman itu bergoyang, mengindikasikan kalau ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kise memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan itu dan fokus pada permohonan-permohonannya tadi. (Memangnya kau anak-anak, Kise?).

"Ngapain malam-malam di sini?" suara bariton lelaki asing itu memecah keheningan. Kise tersentak sedikit sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Jalan-jalan," balas Kise pendek.

"Kau model tapi tak peduli kesehatan sendiri ya," ejek sang lelaki asing. Kise tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau sendiri juga, sedang apa malam-malam di luar?" Kise balas bertanya.

"Aku merasa sedang ingin di luar." Lelaki itu lalu memangku sesuatu, "Kau sepertinya sedang bimbang. Ada apa?"

Kise menghela napasnya, "Aku sedang memikirkan seseorang."

"Oh, begitu." Lelaki itu mulai memetik gitarnya. "Dia orang yang beruntung."

_Tiiing_… Lelaki asing itu memulai permainannya, membuat nada-nada tercipta dan mengalir bebas di udara.

.

_If I trace the tears that are helplessly, unstoppably overflowing now,  
I'll be able to meet you in my memories._

_._

"Arigatou-nya _Sunset Swish_?" Kise menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu itu lagu kesukaanku?"

"Intuisi," jawab lelaki asing itu sambil tetap melanjutkan permainannya, "Kau boleh melanjutkan ceritamu, dan oh, jangan berhenti sampai kubilang berhenti."

.

_The words that for the life of me I was never able to come out and say…_

_...Thank you so much._

_._

"Aku dulu mempunyai teman," Kise melanjutkan ceritanya, "Teman yang sangat kukagumi."

_Tiiing_... Lelaki itu masih melanjutkan permainannya. Omong-omong, suaranya lumayan bagus.

"Kulitnya hitam tidak seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya. Dia lumayan tinggi dan otot-ototnya terbentuk dengan bagus. Rambutnya berwarna biru gelap seperti langit malam. Dan dia sangat mencintai basket seperti ia mencintai dirinya sendiri."

Lelaki asing itu tertawa sebentar, lalu melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"Aku mulai bermain basket awalnya karena dia. Hari itu, dia tidak sengaja menimpukku dengan sebuah bola basket. Awalnya aku marah, tapi aku penasaran dengan lelaki itu. Kemudian, aku pergi ke _gym _SMP-ku, dan disanalah aku melihatnya sedang melakukan _dunk_ yang sangat indah. Dari saat itu aku mulai mencintai olahraga basket."

Kise diam sebentar.

"... Lalu tak lama kemudian aku mulai mencintainya."

Gitar lelaki asing itu tetap terpetik, mengiringi kisah seorang Kise Ryouta.

.

_But then I saw you, working so hard you were sweating.  
And it captivated me, it saved me, time and time again._

_._

"Aku kagum dengan caranya bermain basket. Aku kagum dengan caranya melakukan _drive_. Aku kagum melihatnya bekerjasama dengan Kurokocchi sekompak itu. Aku kagum dengan caranya melakukan _dunk_ semulus itu. Aku kagum padanya, kagum sekali. Ia lalu menjadi idolaku. Aku ingin jadi sepertinya, aku ingin menjadi sehebat dia, aku ingin mengalahkannya!"

Terasa ada sedikit kesalahan pada permainan si lelaki asing, teapi Kise tidak menyadarinya.

"...Aku ingin berada sejajar dengannya."

Tarik napas. Hembuskan.

"Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang pantas untuknya... untuk Aominecchi."

Kise mulai terisak. Lelaki asing itu lalu berkata, "Jangan menangis."

"Aku ingin mendekap Aominecchi. Aku ingin dia percaya kalau kata-kata _'aku sangat mencintai Aominecchi-ssu!_' yang kuucapkan selama ini adalah benar, lalu aku akan terus mengulangnya sampai ia bosan dengan itu. Aku ingin selalu bermain _one-on-one _dengan Aominecchi. Aku ingin memonopoli Aominecchi. Aku ingin menjadi nomor satu bagi Aominecchi. Aku... Aku..."

Sebuah bintang jatuh melintas di angkasa, lalu diikuti oleh beberapa bintang jatuh lainnya.

"Aku ingin melihat bintang jatuh dengan Aominecchi."

Bintang jatuh lagi.

"Lalu kami akan bercanda layaknya kekasih."

Bintang lainnya terjatuh lagi.

"Lalu kami akan main _one-on-one _sampai larut sekali."

Kise menengadah.

"Lalu aku akan bilang kalau aku akan mengalahkan Aominecchi, lalu Aominecchi akan berkata kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya."

_Tiiing... _Lelaki _tan _itu hanya memainkan nadanya saja—tanpa vokal, tanpa menyanyikan liriknya.

"...Tapi aku tahu kalau itu mustahil. Sekeras apapun aku berharap... Sebanyak apapun bintang berjatuhan di langit... Aku tahu itu mustahil."

_Jreeeng. _Lelaki itu mulai menyanyikan lirik yang sempat terlupakan.

.

_I chased things I couldn't reach and fell down like a fool._

_._

"Aku juga mempunyai teman," lelaki itu mulai bercerita, "Temanku ini suka bercerita kalau dulu ia mempunyai teman yang sedikit… _baka._"

Entah kenapa Kise merasa tersinggung mendengarnya.

"Meski begitu, ia memiliki kepribadian yang unik. Ia selalu ramah kepada semua orang, ia tidak gampang menyerah, ia selalu menghangatkan hari-hariku—maksudku temanku—dengan senyumnya yang secerah matahari. Bahkan ia cukup, _uhuk_, tampan, atau setidaknya itu yang temanku bilang."

Sebuah senyuman mulai terbentuk.

.

_You enveloped me in an unchanging tenderness and strictness...  
Thank you so much._

_._

Lelaki itu masih memainkan gitarnya.

Kise akui permainannya lumayan bagus. Aransemennya tidak buruk dan suara bariton itu entah kenapa terasa pas ketika menyanyikannya. Kise menikmati pembawaannya, apalagi ini lagu kesukaannya.

"Tapi temanku ini takut." Ia melanjutkan kisahnya, "Ia takut untuk bilang 'suka' kepada orang ini. Ia bilang kalau ia telah mengecewakannya dengan sikapnya. Ia bilang kalau ia telah melukainya—terutama ketika _Interhigh_ kemarin. Melukainya terlalu dalam hingga membuatnya frustasi bahkan menangis…"

Kise mengusap rambut kebiruan lelaki asing itu, bermaksud untuk menghiburnya.

"Kurasa temanku ini hanya kabur dari kenyataan. Hah, dasar pengecut."

Lelaki itu mulai mengumpat.

"Seharusnya ia tidak melarikan diri... seharusnya ia minta maaf saja, seharusnya ia tidak membuat dia sampai menderita begini."

"…"

"Padahal cukup dengan bilang _'Hei, aku suka kamu!'_ lalu kesalahpahaman ini bisa selesai, begitu 'kan? Dasar idiot!"

Sebuah perubahan terdeteksi dalam permainan lelaki _tan_ itu. Permainannya seperti diliputi amarah—namun masih terdengar lembut.

.

_When you showed me the way, I always talked back.  
Asserting myself, taking the long way round, getting lost._

.

"...Hei, kupikir kita sedang membicarakan hal yang berkaitan bukan?"

"Ya."

"Hah, mereka memang idiot. _Kalian_ memang idiot. Pasangan idiot."

"Ya, mereka memang idiot. Kami memang idiot,—_kita_ memang idiot, Aominecchi."

.

_Not everything I've said or done has been right.  
But I did it with heart and passion, it was really embarrassing…_

_._

Kise dan Aomine saling tatap menatap. Muka keduanya memerah.

"Apa maksudmu mengataiku idiot, Kise?" Aomine merasa jengkel.

"Tapi kau memang idiot, Aominecchi. Bodoh, tidak peka, bisanya membuat orang menangis!"

"Kau memang cengeng kan."

"—Aku tidak cengeng! Dan aku tidak menangis karena Aominecchi pas _Interhigh_!" bela Kise.

"Ya, ya, terserah," Aomine menggaruk telinganya sebentar, "Tuan tukang-berpikir-berlebihan-dalam-segalanya."

"_Hidoi_-ssu!"

Kise memukul dada bidang Aomine pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku baru tahu kalau Aominecchi bisa bermain gitar," puji Kise sambil menunjuk gitar Aomine yang berwarna biru gelap dengan garis-garis kuning di sisinya.

"Kerjaanku tidak cuma main basket tahu." Cibir Aomine.

Keduanya lalu tertawa dan Aomine kembali memainkan gitarnya.

.

_I can run even when it's hard to keep going.  
Surely, surely like you..._

_._

"Aominecchi, aku ingin bilang kalau aku menyukaimu-ssu."

"Aku tahu." Aomine tetap memainkan gitarnya.

"Aku ingin bilang kalau aku ingin bersamamu-ssu."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku ingin bilang kalau aku ingin terus bermain _one-on-one_ denganmu-ssu."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku ingin bilang kalau aku ingin melihat bintang bersamamu-ssu."

"Sudah 'kan?" Aomine mendengus. Kise memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku ingin bilang kalau aku ingin Aominecchi bilang suka padaku-ssu."

Aomine menghentikan permainan gitarnya.

"Aku ingin bilang kalau aku ingin Aominecchi menciumku-ssu, dengan mesra. Lalu setiap pagi menelponku dan mengucapkan selamat pagi—"

Aomine langsung menyambar dan mencium Kise dengan dalam, mengacuhkan sisa kalimat Kise.

"—lalu Aomine sekali-kali mengalah padaku kalau bermain _one-on-one_." Kise menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Yang terakhir itu tidak mungkin akan kupenuhi," ujar Aomine. Kise terkekeh mendengarnya. Inilah Aomine yang biasanya.

"…"

Keduanya lalu terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama, tidak tahu harus berbicara apalagi. Rasanya semua yang ada di hati masing-masing sudah diluapkan.

_GREP. _Selang waktu kemudian, Aomine memegang tangan Kise, menariknya pergi.

"...Aominecchi?"

"Sudah larut, kau tak mungkin 'kan pulang ke rumahmu jam segini?" seru Aomine, "Lebih baik kau menginap saja di rumahku."

Kise tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Sepertinya bintang jatuh telah mengabulkan lagi satu permohonannya, "Aominecchi baik sekaliii~"

Keduanya kembali tertawa dan bercanda sambil berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Aomine.

Sebuah bintang terjatuh lagi, tapi keduanya sudah tidak membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

_The words I couldn't say to you, who I love but hated,_

_._

_._

_._

_The words that for the life of me I was never able to come out and say,_

_._

_._

_._

_Thank you so much,_

_._

_._

"Aku suka kamu."

.

.

.

Mereka mengatakannya dalam hati, tetapi mereka bisa mendengar suara satu sama lain.

Pada akhirnya, mereka bisa memiliki satu sama lain, meski harus terhambat karena kebodohan mereka sendiri.

Ya, setidaknya kisah ini berakhir bahagia.

—Kisah mereka berdua maksudku.

—_**FIN **_

* * *

**Glossarium:**

**1. Segitiga Musim Dingin—**terdiri atas **Sirius** (Bintang paling terang di rasi Canis Major sekaligus yang paling terang jika dilihat dari Bumi selain Matahari), **Procyon **(Bintang paling terang di rasi Canis Minor), dan **Betelgeuse** (Bintang paling terang di rasi Orion). Periode muncul segitiga ini kira-kira antara Desember-Maret.

**2. 17 November **nanti katanya bakal ada _**hujan meteor**__**Leonids**_, artinya jika anda mau melihat ini, saya sarankan antara tengah malam sampai pukul 2 anda pelototin saja rasi bintang **Leo **_^^b_

**3. **_Well, _alasan kota-kota besar sulit untuk melihat bintang adalah karena kondisi kota 'lebih terang' dibanding langit itu sendiri.

**4. **Entah kenapa ini berakhir kayak songfic.. padahal aslinya bukan +_+ (habisnya kalau ga ada lirik lagunya nanti jadi _plain_ banget).

* * *

**A/N: Saya tahu judulnya ga nyambung… soalnya saya dan yang betain juga berpikir keras nentuin judul ._. Ya akhirnya dipilihlah itu. Bagaimana menurut anda? Sampaikan lewat ripiu!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
